Return of a Father
by mivey
Summary: This is a Xander as a reincarnation of Odin Story, but he's not the Norse God Odin, rather the Asgard Odin
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is an idea that has been running around in my head for a while. It's a Xander as Odin, but instead of being the avatar for the Norse God Odin, he's the reincarnation of the Asgard know as Odin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Buffy:The Vampire Slayer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Jack sighed. "Your father, Odin, not only refused to be cloned when your race starting the whole cloning bit, but when he died, he said that he would be reborn on a distant planet. More specifically, on the planet of what he called the fifth race, the race that would help bring down not only the Goa'uld, but an enemy that would nearly destroy you, as well as an enemy that had returned from the here after?"

"That is indeed correct O'Neil" Thor replied.

"So why do you think that he's here?" Daniel asked.

"Because this is the Taur'i home world, is it not. Your people did help bring about the downfall of several system lords. As well as, the replicators, and most recently Anubis, did they not? In addition, Lord Odin said that the fifth race would be decedents of the Ancients. Your scientist's own research has hinted this as well have they not?"

"Well, yes," Daniel responded, "but that still doesn't mean anything. Plus even if he is here, how would we know. There are billions of people living on Earth. It's going to be impossible to find them."

"Yes, but we must try," Thor responded.

"Why are you so interested in finding him," Samantha asked. "After all, you've known of us for a very long time, have even called us the fifth race before, but have never shown any interest in finding this supposed reincarnation."

"That is indeed correct, Samantha Carter", Thor responded. "However, until the fall of the Goa'uld, the defeat of the replicators, and the defeat of Anubis, I had thought all of this the ramblings of a dying Asgard. Even upon you accidental discovery of our home world, I had not thought of my fathers dying words. Since these events have come to pass, even the discovery of you being descendents of the ancients I have begun looking at his words more carefully. Especially with the current decline of our race. Odin was a brilliant scientist in his day. His reincarnation could very well have the key to our races continued survival. As well as the fact that Odin had a much better understand of Ancient technology than any of the rest of us had."

"You really think that he could be on Earth", Samantha asked?

"I am not sure", Thor responded, "but it does not hurt to look."

"Okay", Jack responded. "Is there anything in particular we can look for? Something that can at least lower the amount of area that we are going to have to cover?"

"Yes, there are." Thor responded. "First will be the loss of any eye. Specifically his left eye, which would have been lost while protecting someone. Second would be the fact that he would almost always be surrounded by female warriors. Father always did feel more comfortable around such women. Finally, he would most likely feel drawn to the seat of Ra's power here on Earth."

"So he will most likely be in Egypt?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, or at least in some part of what used to be what you call Egypt" Thor replied.

"Well, at least that does narrow it down some" Jack replied. "Now all we need is just go to every one-eyed man in Africa and ask if he lost their eye protecting someone, and if he's the reincarnation of Odin. Piece of cake. Really. No problem."

"Jack," Daniel quickly responded, "that's not helping us any. Is there anything else that we could look at? Something else that might help us find him, is he really exists?"

"No, I am afraid not. I am hoping that he would be able to find some way of contacting us on his own, but with the moving of the Stargate here he might not be able to." Thor responded.

"If he feels drawn towards the Stargate, why would he go to Egypt, and not here. Or even Antarctica?" Samantha asked.

"I said that he would be drawn towards Ra's seat of power here on Earth, not the Stargate. "He would feel drawn to there to eliminate some remnant of Ra more than anything else." Thor responded.

"Is it possible that what he would be drawn to be near where the Stargate was buried?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, it is quite possible" responded Thor.

"What if we stationed a few people near where the Stargate was found" Samantha asked. "That way if they see anyone with one eye nosing around, they could approach them discreetly and find out if there is a chance of them being Odin or not."

"Yes," responded Jack "but we would have to be careful who we assigned there, since we don't want to let just anyone know that aliens exist."

"Indeed" responded Teal'c.

"How about if I go, with a few of the members of the archeological department." Daniel asked. "We could say that it's part of a field study."

"Agreed," Jack responded, "But only if Teal'c goes with you. Last time you went somewhere on your own, I ended up having to come save you, and I just don't have the time for that anymore. I also want Sam to go with you with a scanning crew to see if they can find something that maybe was missed."

"Fine," Daniel responded. "And for the record that really wasn't my fault."

"That would be most helpful O'Neil," Thor responded. "In fact it is more than I had actually hoped for. I am glad that you and your race are proving to be worthy allies. I would like to stay here in orbit, to lend any support that I might be able to as well as providing any other assistance that I may be able to."

While the members of Stargate Command and Thor made plans to try and find the reincarnation of Odin, a man woke with a start from dreaming about leading aliens into battle to fight demons under the mental control of another, more vicious Snake demon.

'That's the fifth time this week that I've had that strange dream', Xander thought. I wonder what it could all mean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's the first chapter, let me know what you think. As far as my title go, it's currently a working title, and if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, I would be more than willing to listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

Next morning in Giles's office, "Are you sure you wish to take this assignment Xander" asked Giles?

"Yes," Xander replied. "Our sources did say that the monument in question did mention something about the 'One who sees.' While it may have been part of the First's plan to get under our skin, Caleb did call me that right before he took my eye. It could be connected. Plus I've been having this strange feeling that I have to go to Egypt. I'm not sure why but there's just been an increasing urgency to this feeling."

"I understand that Xander," Giles replied. "It's just that the African continent in general has always been home to some of the fiercer demons. Some of them even took over humans, and forced others to worship them. I just want to make sure that you understand the possible dangers."

"I know, but I am bringing a few slayers with me right?" Xander replied. "It's not as if I'm going there to actively hunt some demon down. I'm only going as the dig site's chief of security. I just want to know who's going to be there."

"Well," Giles replied, "Dawn's going to be there since she's our strongest in the language department. I also am assigning several junior watcher's there as part of their field training, as well as a few slayers. I haven't decided which ones to send yet, though their will probably be at least one of the Sunnydale survivors their. Also, if you need her, Buffy can be there a few hours after you call her. Oh, as well as an old associate of mine, a Dr. Daniel Jackson. However, he is not in the know, so make sure that everyone knows not to mention anything about our true nature."

"If he's not in the know, why is he going to be there with us, "asked Xander?

"For one, he's one of the worlds leading Egyptologist's. Also, he's been trying to prove Egyptian civilization is older than anyone else realizes. Although I will say it's odd that he is leading a team of his own on this, seeing how he was laughed out of academia a few years ago," said Giles.

"Why was he laughed out," asked Xander?

"Well, his main theory was that the pyramids had in fact been built by aliens," responded Giles.

"You do know that we should never let him and Andrew meet right," sighed Xander. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Yes, quite," responded Giles. "Although at least Dr. Jackson doesn't make science fiction references to everything he says."

"Although, after everything we've seen so far, I could buy the fact that humans didn't build the pyramids. They don't necessarily have to been built by aliens, but they could have been built by non humans," Xander said.

"Yes, I agree," responded Giles. "In fact I've seen several references hinting that they were in fact built by a demon race known as the Goa'uld."

"Goa'uld," asked Xander?

"Yes," Giles said. "This is in fact the demon race that I was telling you about that insisted on being worshiped. They are in fact a snake looking creature that would take over a human and control it as if it was their own body. They even managed to create a sub-race of humans to act as foot soldiers as well as incubators for their young. They even brought forth another race of demons called Unas that they used as taskmasters."

Upon hearing the name Unas, Xander quickly froze, and brought his attention back to Giles. "What did the Unas look like Giles," Xander quickly asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but what records we have describe leathery faces, sharp teeth, and a pair of horns sticking out of their chins," answered Giles. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been having these strange dreams lately, and in these dreams I'm leading an army of, for lack of a better term, aliens, against a group demons. Someone in my dream called them Unas, and they looked fairly similar to what you just described. They were also under the command of a being controlled by some snake demon. I had been wondering about them, but wasn't too concerned, until you mentioned the Unas."

"Are you sure," asked Giles?

"Yes, but I'm still sure it was just a coincidence. Although now, I want a few more slayers than what you were originally planning to assign," remarked Xander.

"Yes, quite," remarked Giles.

"So when is the council supposed to start Giles," Xander asked?

"In a couple of hours, in the meantime, can you tell me which Slayers you are wishing to take," Giles answered.

"Well, I would definitely like a couple of the survivors from Sunnydale, other than that, I'm open to suggestions.

"Well," Giles responded, "I can definitely assure at least one Sunnydale survivor, as for other, I do know of one I would like you to take."

"Oh," asked Xander, "Which one would that be?"

"Her name is Evelyn, and she's currently a student at Oxford, studying Egyptology. Plus, it helps give the dig an air of actual University study, which will hopefully help disguise what are true intentions are," Giles responded.

"Yea, I don't see too many governments buying are real reason," Xander laughed. "In fact they would probably kick us out of the country thinking that we were either total loons or that we were hiding a darker purpose and trying to make them think we were crazy just to throw them off."

"Indeed," responded Giles. "Then we would start to lose credibility with the governments that actually do know about demons."

"True," said Xander. "Now that we've talked about the dig, let's talk about the meeting. Who all is going to be in attendance?"

"Well, you, me, and Dawn will be in the room, the rest will be there through video conferencing. Buffy, Willow, and Robin for sure, and probably a couple of other's that are there just to be there, like the head of logistics, the chief librarian, and the head of the finance department, " Giles responded.

"Giles," Xander asked, "when did we become bogged down with bureaucracy? I don't ever remember having to take this many steps when I was a foreman in construction to get things done, let alone with actual Slaying."

"Yes well, one of the problems that the old council had was in that one person had all the say. This unfortunately has led to those that survived blaming Traver's for not giving them a say, so most of them insist on attending meetings, just so they can say, 'I am here to voice my opinion even if it's over what we should do for lunch'," responded Giles.

"Oh, there's something that's need's a committee to decide." Xander sarcastically responded. "If you don't like the choices, bring your own damn lunch."

"Yes, well unfortunately some people don't see it that way," responded Giles.

"True and I can see the need for finance, logistics, and the head librarian to be there, but if the cafeteria workers are there, I'm throwing them out," Xander responded.

"Yes quite, however if you would please refrain from doing any bodily harm to them. They're still afraid of Buffy after what she did to them," Giles said.

"Okay, Buffy did take it a little far, but the cafeteria worker was asking for it," Xander responded.

"Just by hitting on Dawn he's asking for it," asked Giles.

"Yes," Xander said, "he's way too old for her. Dawn needs someone closer to her age."

"You know, it's no wonder that Dawn rarely has her boyfriends meet you or Buffy. If it were up to you two, she'd live out her days in a convent as a nun," Giles said while polishing his glasses.

"No," Xander said, "that would be Buffy's wish. My wish is just to keep her from making some of the same mistake's that we did in our personal lives. After all, look at all the screw-up we made."

"Yes, well personal lives aside, I do believe that it is about time for the meeting to start," Giles responded. "So let's get down to the conference room."

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to be late for all that fun. After all, it's not everyday we get to have boring meetings. Oh wait, my mistake we do," snarked Xander.

"Yes, well. Tallyho then," replied Giles, getting up and heading to the conference room.


End file.
